Septiplier (With comments from a friend)
by Blackprincess666
Summary: A Ship of Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. The comments in brackets are a friend of mine. He'll be popping in every once in a while.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A whole new place

"...AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES" slight pause for dramatic effect…"IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOO!" I ended my video feed and crashed against the back of my chair. Jeez it was hard doing that every day. I tested my voice for minute by trying to talk normally with out yelling every few words. Was getting ready to stand up and get something to eat when I heard my phone go off. I looked at the screen and saw a smiling Mark shining back at me. I answered almost immediately.

"Hey Mark. What ya need laddy?" I asked. (TOTTALLY RACIST)

"Not much. I just wanted to know what you were doing this weekend." He said too calmly, like he was holding something back.

I shrugged it off and answered. "I've got nothing planned why? Wanna do a video or something big guy?" I said.

"Oh..not anything like that. But I was going to take a break from videos for a few days..." He said slowly.

"Ya?" I urged him on.

"Well I wanted to know if you would fly in and come hang out with old Markimoo." He finally got it out.

"Well why didn't you ask sooner Marky boy!" I said, a little too loudly as my voice cracked from the effort.

"Great!" Mark said, "I mean..ya cool man. I'll set up the plane for you ok?"

I laughed a little at how he had rephrased his sentence and said my goodbyes and thank you before hanging up and sitting back in my chair again. 'I wonder why Mark would just call me out of the blue and ask me to go to L.A.' I thought. I just shrugged it off again. I mean a free trip is a free trip right?

(YOU PEOPLE ARE FREAKS)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new problem

I made a short video telling my channel where I was going and how long I planned to be there. I left it with a quiet outtro instead of my normal loud one. When I stopped recording I almost felt like I was leaving a part of me behind. I looked at the comments while I was in line at the airport and saw so many good ones that my smile reached to my ears. Even the hater comments had replies from my fans that defended me. Gosh I love all of them. I'd be no where without them. I sighed and was about to border when a girl ran in front of me and down the corridor to the plane. 'I wonder what her problem is...' I thought. I shrugged and boarded the plane.

****Time Skip****

Sitting on the plane I looked out the window at the ground below us. It was beautiful up here. Ireland was always beautiful too. It was hard not to look at my home country and go: 'Damn...what an awesome country.'

There was a girl beside me with earbuds in her ears. She looked like she was only 20 or so. Her hair was a fair brown color and her eyes were a light grey color. She didn't seem very talkative but she did look bored. I had tried talking to her a couple of times but she more or less just blew me off. Only when she saw that I had books in my carry-on did she take intrest in me and take out a single earbud.

"Can I look through your books?" She asked, pointing to the bag.

"Sure!" I said with a small smile, "I'm Sean by the way."

"Amanda." She said.

The rest of the plane ride was pretty quiet as she had picked up a book and was reading it as if she'd never read anything like it. When we were getting ready to get off the plane she asked to keep the book so she could finish it. I told her she could since I had read it a million times before. I was getting in a taxi and heading to my hotel before I noticed something was off. I searched through my bag to see if I was missing anything and sure enough, I was. Amanda had stolen my wallet. 'Shit! That arse!' I thought. How was I going to pay for the cab now?! HOW WAS I GOING TO PAY FOR MY ROOM?! I just groaned and leaned back against the seat. When we got to my hotel I tried to explain to the cabbie what happened but before more than "I have no money..." could get out of my mouth he threw me out onto the curb, and then threw my bags next to me. I landed with a loud "Oof!" and my bad landed beside me with a "Crunch!" I knew something had been broken. I just groaned again and fell back onto the pavement. I laid my right arm over my eyes and held onto my bag with my left.

"Jack? Is that you?" Someone said.

I lifted my arm and gazed around until I saw the speaker. It was Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark's POV

I had just finished recording a video and I was stretching back in my chair when I got a text from Jack. (IT IS A SOLO PORN VIDEO)

'LA! I AM IN YOU!' it read. (DADADADADADA GAY)

I laughed and stood up. I stretched again as I stood and then headed for my jacket hanging by the door. It was a winder than usual today. I went out the door and went down the street a ways. (BACKSTREET BOYS, GAY) I had been walking for a mile almost and was about to turn around and go home when I heard someone get thrown out of a cab. I was going over to help them when I realized when it was.

"Jack? Is that you?" I asked. ( NOPE ITS STILL A STUPID GHOST)

He looked up and glanced at me. I knew by his blue eyes and grey brown hair that it was indeed Jack. I ran over to him and quickly helped him up. (BY THE DICK)

"Are you ok?" I asked as he stood, laughing a little.

"Ya! I'm fine Mark. Just got my ass thrown out of a cab." He said. ( HE WASN'T AS GAY AS US)

I laughed a little too hard while I grabbed his bag. ( I'VE READ ENOUGH TO KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING) "What did you do? Forget to pay him?"

Jack stood there for a minute and looked like he was embarrassed. I laughed more and began to walk towards my house.

"Come on Jack. You can stay at my house." I said.

"Really? That's awesome Mark!" Jack said, "Oh...and you can call me Sean."

"Ok...Sean." I blushed a little from calling him by his real name. I needed to get a hold of my feelings if we were going to be in the same house together. (JESUS THAT IS INCREDIBLY GAY)

****TIME SKIP****

We were sitting on my couch watching TV. I couldn't stop looking at Sean. He was just perfect. The way he spoke was filled with his Irish accent and his laugh made me laugh. {I bet $5 you write gay here Zane…} We weren't even watching anything funny. We were watching 'American TV' and everything that came on seemed funny to Sean, like he'd never seen it before.

"Have you seriously never seen Friends before?" I asked after another fit of laughter.

Sean just shook his head as he continued to laugh at Joey, a character in the show. I stood up and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn while Sean finished watching the show. I could hear him laughing and chuckled to myself. While I was cooking the popcorn I let my mind wander a little bit. I let it wander to thoughts of Sean and I. I let it think of kissing Sean and how nice it would be. I even let my mind wander to other...deeper thoughts. By the time I caught up with the thoughts of us in bed together it was too late. I was hard as a rock. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on different thoughts. Like bunnies and how my mom was doing. That helped but I was still sort of stiff. By the time the popcorn was done I was calm enough to walk back into the living room.

"So how did you lose all your money anyway, Sean?" I asked as I walked back in.

"I uh….I let a girl go through the books in my bag...and I guess she stole it." Sean said with slight embarrassment.

I laughed a little at the blush that had appeared on his face. I sat down again and tried to concentrate on the TV, but I couldn't. My eyes continued to wander over to the man next to me. I sighed and leaned back into the couch more, closing my eyes. This was going to be a very long adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Sean's POV

We were getting ready for bed when I freaked out a little and got lost in Mark's huge house. I was stumbling around when I came to a door that looked like a bedroom door. So I opened it...and almost immediately closed it. But I couldn't...because it wasn't a bedroom….but a bathroom...and Mark was inside….naked. (HE SAW HIS PEEN) I stood there with my mouth wide open (HEHE) and watched him get dressed, covering up his muscular body. I almost whimpered (GAY)as he slipped on PJ pants and hid his tight ass (THE FAGGOTRY IS STRONG WITH THIS ONE) from me. And then I snapped back to reality and ran to a different room. What was wrong with me? (YOU ARE A HOMO, THAT IS THE PROBLEM) I had a girlfriend so I definitely wasn't gay...but those feelings I just had. Could I be falling for Mark? (MORE LIKE BENDING OVER FOR HIM HEHE) I shook my head and gained control of my racing heart and mind. Of course I wasn't falling for Mark! We were bros! So of course we were close but not THAT close. Having made up my mind my body still wasn't listening to my brain. I was honestly stiff from just the thought of seeing Mark's ass again. But why? I wasn't gay… (THIS GUY IS LYING TO HIMSELF)I don't think at least...maybe I was bi? I don't know. (NOPE YOU ARE A FAGGOT SIR) I just continued to walk around until I found the spare room Mark had mentioned earlier that evening. I knew that trying to sleep was going to be almost impossible tonight.

Mark's POV

I was just getting dressed after my shower when I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around to see who was there but when I did there was no one behind me. I stood there for a moment, only half dressed, and wondered what had made the noise. (A VIBRATOR MADE IT) After a few minutes I just shrugged it off and continued to get dressed. Afterward I walked to my room and tried to sleep, but just the thought of another man in my house, and especially Sean, didn't make it very easy. {This will be the first sort of lemon part….you have been warned.} It took me almost an hour to actually fall asleep but when I did I dreamed of Sean. (SO MUCH HOMO, SO MUCH)

****Dream**** (THIS IS RATED NSM, FOR NO STRAIGHT MALE SHOULD READ THIS)

I dreamed of walking into my house after a long day of making videos. I was getting ready to go to bed when I walked into my room and almost didn't notice a naked Sean on my bed. God he had a very muscular body. Even I could tell that his body rippled with power. I hadn't even touched him yet. I just staired, my body starting to go stiff. Then Sean motioned me with a finger to 'Come here' and I needed no more encouragement. I stripped as I ran over to him and then pushed him onto the bed as my lips met his and our tongues entangled. I ran my hands over his sides and I heard a soft moan escape his lips. I smiled and kissed his neck softly. He gasped this time but it was still enjoyable to hear. I kissed my way down his neck and to his shoulders before going down over his chest. I was getting very close to my prize….my goal. I was so close. I could almost taste him. Just a little…..

****End Dream****

I woke up with a start and then a groan as I remembered every image of my dream. I was as stiff as a board. I glanced over at my clock and noticed that it was only 3 AM. I groaned again and flipped over. I needed more sleep but I couldn't sleep the way I was right now. So I got out of bed and walked around my house. I walked everywhere except by the room I knew Sean was staying in, I didn't wanna see him at the moment. I walked for almost an hour before I was starting to fall asleep on my feet and headed back to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Next Morning**

Sean's POV

I woke up the next morning on the floor. 'How the hell did I get down here?' I thought. I groaned as I sat up. My head hurt like hell and it felt like I had slept in my stomach all night. (HOW DO YOU SLEEP IN YOUR STOMACH?) My hands had been over my face trying to block the bright light from my eyes so I didn't exactly notice the reason I had fallen off the bed until I got use to the light and moved my hands. And when I did see the reason thoughts flooded my mind. "Did...did….how? Did we….?" I thought and then I shook my head as hard as I could, which is (STUPID) never a good idea with a headache. There was a reason Mark had ended up in my bed last night and it WASN'T because I had slept with him. I controlled my breathing, stood up, and left the room. I needed to think over some food.

Mark's POV

I opened my eyes and then closed them again, it was too bright to open them all the way at the moment. I stretched and yawned before opening my eyes fully. I sat up quickly. This wasn't my room. This was my guest room...where Sean was staying. I quickly jumped out of the bed and looked around for Sean, but he wasn't in the room. "Where did he go?" I thought. I scratched my head and then left the room. I took a few steps before stopping in my tracks. That dream….had it been real? I blushed at the thought and tried to forget about it as the images started to come back. I started to walk again and as I got closer to the kitchen I started to smell delicious food. My mouth started to water as I got closer. When I entered the kitchen I almost stumbled over my own footing. Sean was cooking...shirtless.

Sean's POV

I had started by cooking bacon. It was sizzling in the pan when I heard Mark walk in behind me. I turned around and smiled awkwardly at him. He smiled back but he looked like he was distracted by something. He was still wearing his PJs and his hair was still a mess. He was so cute sometimes...Wait...Mark cute?! What was wrong with my head? I had never thought of him as cute before. I was about to return to my cooking when Mark spoke up.

"Uh….Hey Sean…." He said quietly.

"Ya Mark?" I asked.

"Do you wanna record a video of drunk Lethal League with me later?" He asked.

My eyes lit up as he asked. I was Irish! Of course I loved to drink! "Sure Mark! That sounds more fun than sitting around here all day doing nothing." I replied.

Mark smiled happily and left the kitchen. I smiled too and chuckled a little. Hopefully tonight we wouldn't get too drunk. I didn't want to do something stupid.

****Time Skip****

We were laughing way too much. There were at least 7 bottles that were empty next to me and another 2 empty bottles next to Mark. I had gotten drunk off my ass. And so far all we had done was throw balls at ourselves and laugh way too hard when we died. It was great. I was laughing too much and slurring in Irish.

"Whoa! Téann ansin mo bhríste!" {In literal translation that means "Whoa! There goes my pants!"} I said as my pants fell away from my hips, I had already lost my belt.

This was trouble in the making but I was too drunk to care. Mark was laughing at me...and...you know...I had never noticed how cute that man was. Well hell...he wasn't just cute...he was damn hott as hell! And he was going to be my hell.

"Maaaaaaawk…." I slurred.

"Ya Sean?" He said looking at me.

"I...I wanna say somethin' to ya...but...It'll be….mawkward." I replied.

Mark laughed at me a little before he said anything. "Alright buddy I think you've had enough to drink tonight."

"Ya..mawbe….but I….I's still gots something to say to ya..." I said, trying to stand and almost falling on my ass,

"Whoa Sean. Hang in there." Mark said as he caught me.

"You're….a good maw, Mawk," I slurred out, "I...I love ya Mawk.."

Mark's face went bright red as he heard me say that. And then a smile crossed his face as he pulled me to him and leaned me against his shoulder.

"Alright Sean, we need to get you to bed before you do something stupid." Mark said as he started to lead me back to his guest room.

"But...there was something I wanted to do Mawk..." I said, thinking really hard at what I wanted to do.

"Well. You can do it tomorrow, ok?" He said.

No no no...I needed to do this now. Before I forgot again. So I pulled myself up, looked Mark in the face and kissed him the best I could before I slumped to the floor again. And then I sat on the floor and just stared at him. Mark's face had gone beat read and he was covering his lips with his hand. What? Had he never kissed anyone before? And then he was on the floor in front of me. He just looked at me. And I looked at him. We just sat there and stared at eachother. And then Mark leaned forward and kissed me...and I kissed him back. It felt right.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark's POV

'I can't believe what I'm doing!' I thought. Sean had kissed me and I was now kissing him back. What was wrong with me? Sean was straight and even had a girlfriend! He'd only kissed me because he was drunk right? Ya! Which meant I needed to remove my lips from his….now. I broke our kiss and scrambled back from him. We just looked at each other.

"Wha's wrong Mawk?" Sean slurred.

"Nothing….I shouldn't have done that is all." I said as a blush started to claim my cheeks.

"Bu...I liked it Mawk….it felt right to meh." He said.

I blushed more and watched as he crawled over to me. He sat in front of me and placed his hands on either side of my bright red face.

"I love you Mawk." Sean said with the straightest face I've ever seen on a drunk man.

I sat still for a minute of two, not knowing how to respond. And then everything blurted out of my mouth.

"I love you too Sean. I always have..you've been such a good friend and you're always there for me. Even when I got sick during Comic Con you didn't leave my side. I started to fall for your smile and your energy in all your videos just made me smile so much...I don't know how to put it Sean..I..I just..." I was silenced by a finger against my lips.

"I know Mawk." Sean whispered.

Sean leaned forward and kissed me softly again. It was slow and soft, like butterfly kisses. The kiss got more passionate the longer it went on. Soon our tongues were dancing together and we had to take breaks to pant before going back into the kiss. Finally I couldn't take it any longer and I stood, picking up Sean in my arms and carrying him down the hall, through the living room, and into my bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Where Will This Take Us?

{THIS IS A WARNING! PLEASE ONLY READ THE FOLLOWING IF YOU ARE OK WITH EXTREME LEMONS! IF NOT PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT! I AM SORRY IF SOME OF YOU ARE NOT OK WITH THIS BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER! Rating for this chapter: 18+ Mature level.} -Raven

Mark's POV

I carried Sean into my room and laid him on my bed before I got over him. His face was still flush but from embarrassment or drunkenness I couldn't tell. It was so seductive, the way he looked up at me from his position under me. He was a tempting thing. So sweet and innocent, I wanted to make him know how alluring he was. So I kissed his neck and felt his heart beat speed up and heard a soft moan escape his lips. My fingers were trembling as they worked to undo the buttons on his shirt. When his shirt finally fell open for me my fingers skimmed over his smooth, muscular chest and I shivered with excitement. This man beneath me was desirable to so many people and at this very moment, he was mine. I kissed down his neck and over his chest. Sean moaned again and I felt his body tremble. And then I was the one under someone. Sean had surprised me and had flipped us both over. He was busy undoing my lucky flannel so I made my hands busy and traced the small of his back the the tips of my pointer fingers. Sean shivered again and stumbled in undoing to buttons, but once they were off he didn't hesitate to kiss all over my chest and get a moan out of me. Sean moved to straddle my hips and leaned forward to kiss me as hard as he could while his hands worked with the button and then the zipper of my pants. His lips smiled against mine when he finally undid my pants and slipped his hand in, and cupped my hard shaft. I gasped and moaned softly against his lips. It felt so good to have him finally touch me. His fingers rubbed against my full stiff length as his lips explored my neck. Another moan was stolen from me as his fingers moved faster. But Sean wanted more than that. As soon as they had been there his lips were gone from my neck and Sean was suddenly working to get not only my pants, but my boxers away from my body. I gazed at him with worry in my eyes as he looked back at me with lust in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this Sean?" I asked him.

"Yes Mark. I want to see all of you," He said as he pulled the last scrap of clothing from me and smiled more, "And I want to taste you too."

I gulped as he leaned forward again but this time to kiss my inflexible member. I closed my eyes as Sean's lips moved up my shaft and to the tip where he sucked and licked until every bit of passion made my body shiver and grow even stiffer. I moaned with want and desire for this man. He was a sinful pleasure but I was in too much heaven to think clearly. Sean took the tip into his mouth and started to suck on it like it was a piece of candy. I arched my back, forcing more into his mouth and causing me to moan more.

"Sean...," I whimpered, "Are you still sure about this?"

Sean let go of his treat and smiled wildly at me. "Yes Mark...I want you to call my name."

I blushed a deep color of red and laid back against my pillow as his lips went back to work, licking and kissing my shaft, making me moan and whisper his name. I was getting closer to the edge and Sean knew that his lips were no longer on my rigid shaft but just above my balls and his hands had taken the place of his lips and his tongue. He was stroking and tracing my shaft and the tip slowly, so slowly it was agonizing to wait, but so pleasurable that it brought me even closer. I couldn't make it last any longer, so I let go of the edge and came for him. I moaned his name as my whole body shook from it. He smiled as he brought his finger to his lips and licked them clean. I blushed more and looked away from him.

"Oh Mark...don't you want to feel me?" He said in a deep voice that it gave me goose bumps.

My lust claimed my feelings and I flipped us over again. Sean smiled up at me.

"Good boy." He whispered.

I smiled lustfully and worked at his belt and the button of his pants. When I had those undone I slid down and licked the zipper of his pants instead of immediately undoing it. Sean cursed my name in his sexy Irish accent. I smiled and pulled the zipper down with my teeth. I licked at his resistant member through his boxers. A soft whimper came from his lips, it was almost too soft for me to hear, almost like he hadn't wanted me to hear it. I growled and quickly removed his pants and his boxers. I licked at him vigorously, stealing moans from his lips and making him gasp and shiver. I took most of him into my mouth and sucked on him. His back arched slightly, sending more into my mouth. I smiled around my succulent prize and sucked on him faster and harder. Sean was gripping my bed sheets, trying his hardest not to fall over the edge as I had done, but it was no use. Within a few more sucks from me, Sean fell over his own edge and let my name pass his lips with a moan. His sweet taste filled my mouth and I swallowed before I let go of him and sat straight, looking at him. Sean looked back at me with love in his blue eyes now. We were both panting and I fell to his side before crawling up and laying my head on his chest. This alluring man had just let me put my claim on him as I had let him out his claim on me.

Sean was mine now...and I loved him more than I ever had before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Waking up in Heaven**

Sean's POV

I woke up with warm arms around me. I closed my eyes and didn't even think about it until I noticed another crucial detail. I was completely naked. And I was in Mark's house. I slowly rolled over, being careful not to wake the person behind me. When I was able to see their face I was looking into the sleeping face of Mark. Curious, I picked up the sheets a little and looked underneath. Yup...Mark was naked too. I quickly let the blanket fall back down as a deep blush came over my face. What had we done last night? I tried to remember but could only think of how drunk I had gotten and then the blacking out followed by the amazing dream I had. Wait….had it been reality? I blushed deeper remembering the dream and what had happened in it. Mark had….he….he had...and...and I….we had...I stopped thinking about it. I scooted backwards in the bed and almost fell off in my haste to get out of the bed. I stood beside the bed a long time, just looking at Mark as my memories began to come back and the dream became reality. He said he loved me. "Was that also true?" I thought. I blushed as I thought of it. "Is that what I've been feeling? Have I fallen for Mark and not known it?" I thought more. Then Mark shifted in his sleep and I decided I should probably get dressed and make something to eat. I threw on my boxers that were still lying on the floor, a pair of pants, my white t-shirt, and the red flannel that I saw on the ground, Mark wouldn't mind if I borrowed his clothes anyway. I walked out of the room, shut the door quietly, and headed for the kitchen. "What was I going to say to him when he wakes up?" The thought followed me with it's many answers as I cooked.

Mark's POV

I woke up with a smile on my face and stretched. The memories of last night seeped into my tired mind and made me smile more, this time a blush creeping up on my face. I reached for the other side of the bed and found it empty. Sean must have gotten up already. I sat up in my bed and looked around. Clothes were everywhere. I blushed more when I got out of bed and noticed that I was still naked. Hopefully Sean hadn't seen. I looked around for my clothes and found most of them but when I was searching for my lucky flannel I found Sean's hoody instead. "Is he wearing my shirt?" I thought. Shrugging I picked the hoodie up and laid it on the bed. He wasn't leaving anytime soon anyway. I went to open my door and noticed a little piece of paper tacked to the back of it. It read:

_The dark ones come_

_The dark ones go_

_But beware the dark ones_

_That live in you mind_

_For they will destroy the ones you love_

I paled instantly. Sean was in trouble and it was all my fault. He needed to get out of here, soon.


	9. Sorry about this

So waking up at 3 AM to write another chapter and finding a review saying "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BRACKETS" (The comment was left by a guest and was deleted because it made me feel extremely bad about what I'm doing.) is not a good thing. I know people have a problem with Zane but I clearly warn you before you read this that there are going to be offensive comments and if you are not ok with them then read the original which is also up on my home page. I'm just tired of people leaving things like this and saying men things to me when I've gone out of my way to post the same exact story to my home page (By the way...I sit at my computer for almost an hour every time just to make sure I remove ever comment before I post it to the original.) just for people who will get offend by my friend. I was very upset when I read that and I don't even want to update the story anymore. I mean I know my friend is mean but again...I warned you right? I just...I feel bad right now...I'm sorry if I sound mean in this but I'm just trying to deal with this and the recent events in my real life. I'm sorry. Please continue reading and just ignore me.

-Raven


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What Have We Done?

Sean's POV

I was working on frying some bacon when I felt hands wrap around my waist. I smiled as I thought of Mark being there behind me. I turned in his arms to face him and then saw something wrong. This wasn't Mark. This man behind me was too pale with midnight black hair. His eyes were an evil red color and he felt cold. This man was not Mark but he looked like his twin. I shivered in his grasp and the man smirked at me.

"What's the matter 'Jacky-boy'? Afraid of a little...ghost?" The man said with a dark chuckle.

"Who are you?" I asked with another shiver.

The man smiled again and leaned forward to whisper into my ear, "I'm your secret lover...only the reverse."

I gasped and everything went black.

Mark's POV

I ran out to the kitchen just in time to see Dark drag Sean into his arms. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him. Dark turned and looked at me.

"I left you a warning didn't I?" He smirked at me.

"You bastard! Give him back to me!" I yelled.

Dark just looked at me and smiled more, "Oh you can have him back," Dark said before he tapped Sean's head with his finger, "But you'll have to wake him up first."

Dark dropped Sean and was gone before his limp body hit the ground. I ran forward as quickly as I could and pulled Sean into my lap. He felt so cold and lifeless, but his chest moved up and down. I smoothed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. Sean's eyes fluttered open slowly. I gasped and looked into them. Sean's eyes were no longer the bright blue I loved, no, now they were bright green.

"Hello there...Markimoo...why don't we play a game?" He said in a deep voice with an even heavier accent than before.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Why don't ya remember me Mawk? It's me." He pulled my face down to his and kissed me as if he was ravenous.

"Jack."


	11. Chapter 10

{I have to warn that this chapter might get a little...kinky. If you're not ok with kink then I suggest waiting until I update again.}

Mark POV

I looked down at the strange new side of Sean. What had Dark done to him? It was like he was a whole different person. This new Sean...this…"Jack"...was he like Dark? I shivered with the thought and looked at him again. He was handsome. His bright green eyes contrasted with his dark brown hair almost perfectly. There was a tiny amount of stubble on his face and his smile was crooked and suggestive. I knew my mouth was hanging open when he smiled more and pulled my head down again.

"Oh Mawk...you're so adorable when you're blushing." He whispered against my lips.

I shuddered as his hands moved down my neck and across my back. It was like he knew all my sweet spots. His hands traced the small of my back and made me shiver with every touch. I was putty in his hands by this point and Jack knew it. He moved to sit upright and leaned closer to me.

"Maaaaawk...don't you wanna see how different I am?" He whispered, a sort of whimper in his tone.

I felt myself nodding and before I could think about what that meant he was straddling me and kissing my neck. I gasped and shivered more. His kisses were soft but full of power and passion. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the cabinets behind me. His hands moved down my chest and my legs. He traced my inner thigh and made me let out a tiny moan. I could tell where his hands were going. And they would've gotten there if it wasn't for the damn doorbell ringing.

"Ugh..such terrible timing," I said and then looked at Jack, "Go get in that bedroom."

He giggled wildly and went to do as he was told. I stood and suddenly remembered the burning bacon and shut off the stove. "I don't need any fires starting." I thought. I went to the door and opened it.

"You have such bad..." I started and then looked up to see a strange man.

"Uhh...sorry...I...I thought….this is where that guy was staying right?" He stammered.

"What guy?" I asked, looking the man up and down. He seemed pretty normal. He had light brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and damaged jeans. He looked embarrassed.

"Umm...I think his name was Sean. I took his IPod by accident and….I wanted to give it back to him." He said, his eyes looking at the pavement.

I looked at him and shrugged, "Sean's not here at the moment but I can give it to him if you want." I lied.

"Uhh sure, ya...here ya go." He said handing over the small device.

I thanked him and shut the door. I sighed and walked through the living room, putting the IPod on the coffee table and then heading to my room. I opened the door and froze. Jack was lying on my bed completely naked. He had a piece of cloth in one of his hands and handcuffs in the other.

"Hello Mawk. I'm here to arrest you." He said playfully.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: What Have We gotten into?**

Sean POV

Where ever I was it was dark and cold. I could feel my heart beating but I couldn't see anything. It was like I was in a dark room and no one had turned on the lights. I opened my eyes and still couldn't see. I couldn't move either. I was stuck lying on my side. "Where am I?" I thought. My words echoed around me but no response came. Suddenly a bright light filled the space and I could see, but I still couldn't move. There were two huge windows in front of me that showed me the outside world. I saw Mark. "Mark! I have to tell him..." I started to think before I found out he couldn't hear me. Something clicked inside my head. I was in my own head.

Mark's POV

I just looked at Jack, stunned. His smile grew and he got off the bed to waltz towards me.

"Oh come on Mawk," He whispered with a slight growl, "Don't you have a naughty side?"

I was only able to nod and watch as he grabbed one of my hands and slipped behind me before grabbing my other hand and closing them in the hand cuffs.

"You've been a naughty boy Mawk." He whispered against my neck, making me shiver.

This man knew exactly what he was doing to me, and it was diabolical. His hands found every part of me that was sensitive. My shoulders, my neck, my ears, my chest, my hands, my legs, everything. It was like he know my secrets better than I did. It was heaven. Until his lips made the same trail from my ear to my waist as his hands undid my shirt. This was turning into my own personal hell, and I was loving it. I moaned softly as he teasingly licked my belt. Jack smiled and pulled a handkerchief from out of no where and chuckled as my eyes went wide. He moved up to straddle my waist as he tied the cloth around my mouth. I tried to protest by moving my head away but this only made him laugh.

"Mawk have you learned nothing?" He whispered, "this will be easier and not pleasurable if you stay still."

I shivered again at his words. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't move. And now I couldn't speak. I just looked into Jack's bright green eyes and watched him smile.

"That's better." He said with a slight purr in his voice.

He then slide off of me and continued to tease me by playing with my belt and just barely tracing the growing lump in my pants. After a minutes or so he left my side and went to the dresser. Jack looked around in it and giggled as if he had found something enjoyable. When he appeared again he had a riding crop in his hands. I felt my eyes widen and my heartbeat speed up. As he walked back to me he dragged the end of the riding crop against the inside of my right leg and up as he came closer to my face. He stopped at my shoulder and it stopped just above my belly button. Jack's smile was devious. He had plans to torture me and I was actually excited for it. He kissed and then nibbled on my neck, dragging a moan from my lips. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his lips against my skin. When I opened my eyes again, Jack was straddling my legs and looking at my crotch as if it was interesting. I gulped as he smiled and started to undo my belt and then my zipper.


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

Jack smiled and looked up at me with his glowing green eyes.

"You know Mawk," he said, " I can make you squeal."

I gulped and could only watch as his fingers danced around and anywhere but where I wanted them to go. He was teasing me so much and I wanted nothing more than to tear out of these cuffs and rip this gag off so I could do the same to him. I was too busy thinking about what I would do to notice that Jack had moved up my chest and was playing with my nipples. It shocked me when his cold fingers played with the sensitive skin. He must've seen me jump slightly because he smiled and laughed.

"Scared Mawk?" He asked.

I shook my head the best I could and he laughed again.

"You should be." Jack whispered as he reached for another item laying behind me.

When he was in front of me again my eyes grew wide. Jack had grabbed a knife.

Sean POV

I could only watch as Jack tortured Mark by dragging a dull blade down his chest and hold in it against his stomach as Jack did unspeakable things to him.

I was horrified. It was like Jack knew my deepest, ugliest, kinkiest thoughts. Everything, except the knife, had been in and out of my thoughts since that first night. Hang on...was Jack some how a part of me? No wait. That's ridiculous! How can there be two people to one body? But wait...Darkiplier exists...so doesn't that mean that a different version of myself could be really too?

"Oh yes, Sean, I'm quite real." Came a different voice in my head.

Is this him? Is this the other me talking to me?

"Yes Sean, it is me. Now stop worrying. You're making me slip." The voice said again.

The last thing I saw was Mark's belly scratched up and bleeding from tiny cuts before I blacked out again.


	14. Chapter 12

Sean POV

I woke up able to move my body again, but everything was too bright so I kept my eyes closed for a short time. It was when I felt the body move next to me that I opened them all the way and turned over. The face of a sleeping Mark greeted me. But how was that possible? I was just trapped in my own mind...how was I here?

"Oh Sean..there's so much for you to learn about us." Came Jack's voice, but from inside my head.

I dismissed the voice and concentrated on Mark. I lifted the slightly stained blankets and looked at him from head to toe. The only thing that I saw were the tiny cuts on his stomach. Nothing to worry about really. I jumped again as Mark suddenly flipped onto his back, but continued to sleep. I sighed and moved the blankets from him completely in order to inspect him more.

"Your beautiful play thing is fine, Sean. No harm done." Jack said.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of his voice. I looked at Mark again and touched the cuts on his stomach softly. Mark winced in his sleep but didn't wake up. I breathed a small sigh and got closer to look at them better. Jack was right, they were small and not deep at all. A few band-aids would work just fine. I smiled a little and kissed his belly softly. Mark stirred again but still didn't wake.

"Play with him a little," Jack said, "Give him a good wake up call."

I smiled slightly, knowing I'd have to do the opposite of what my alter ego had done. So I kissed Mark's belly softly. I kissed each scratch and licked the ones that still had dried blood on them. I kissed up his chest and around the smooth skin of his nipples. I licked the base of his neck nibbled on the sides. I moved to straddle him so I could reach his neck better, and that's when he woke up. The blanket wrapped around me just so that it hid my hard shaft and covers my right leg. I smiled as I heard him gasp.

"Jack...I didn't know you were a morning person." He said with a raspy voice.

I leaned up and looked into his chocolate eyes and watched them widen as he saw blue eyes staring back at him.

"He's not." I said.

I leaned over again and licked up the side of Mark's neck, enticing a moan from his still sleepy lips. I nibbled on his ear and gave him something to think about when I shifted my hips against his. I had Mark on the edge of his sensibility when I got a great and teasingly fun idea. I licked Mark's ear again before kissing down his neck and over his chest again. I slid down his body for better access to his member. I kissed just above it and then sat straight up.

"Now who's ready for breakfast?" I asked before sliding off him and letting the blanket fully fall off of me.

Mark POV

I let out a groan in protest and rolled over as Sean played his sick joke on me.

"From now on no more teasing in the morning" I mumbled into the pillow.

Sean just laughed and left the room. I'm pretty sure he was still naked too. I sighed, flipped back over, and sat up. I stretched and ran my hand through my messy hair. I needed a shower before too long. But at the moment I shrugged and got out of bed to find a pair of boxers at least. After finding a pair and putting them on, I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my stomach and wrists. There were small scratches on my belly and you could still see where the handcuffs had been on my wrists. I'm glad Jack let me out of them to sleep. I looked a little longer before I left my room and went to the kitchen. I saw Sean preparing what looked like a cake and came up behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist. He was definitely still naked. I smiled and kissed the back of his neck.

"What's for breakfast boyfriend?" I asked sweetly.

"Boyfriend?" He said, looking confused.

"You've technically slept with me twice now and," I said, letting my hands wander down his naked body, "you seem to enjoy it. So yeah. I'm calling you that now."

Sean chuckled a little and looked over his shoulder at me. "So what am I supposed to tell *insert Sean's girlfriend's name here*?" He asked.

"Tell her you found another man." I replied, being totally serious.

Sean looked at me again, his blue eyes slightly worried. "Alright," he said, "but we'll have to make a video too."

I hadn't thought of that. My smiled faded as I thought about our fans. We hadn't posted anything in a few days so they were probably worried. Maybe we should do a video to tell them.

"Hm. Alright. Let me go get a shirt and set up the camera and stuff." I said.

Sean laughed again. "No pants?" He asked.

"When do I ever wear pants when I'm recording?!" I shouted back.

I could hear Sean laughing from the kitchen as I set up the camera, now with my Markiplier t-shirt on. I had everything ready in a few short minutes and shouted for Sean to hurry up and get in here.

"Hello everybody and welcome to a special Markivlog...markivlog...is that what I'm calling these now? I don't know...BUT! I have a very special announcement and a very special guest with me here today! Presenting the lovely Jacksepticeye!" And as if on a cue Sean strode in with nothing on and stood behind my chair to conceal most of himself.

"Top of the mornin' to ya laddies. I'm Jacksepticeye and I'm here with Mr. Markiplier today to bring you a very ever special announcement."

I looked at Sean to see if he was done before continuing. When he nodded I continued with what I had prepared to say in such little time.

"Well guys...umm...we have come here to say...uh.." I stuttered.

"Oh for gosh sakes Mark," Sean said before leaning over my chair and kissing me full on the lips before finishing with, "we're a thing now." And ending the video with his outro and looking at me to finish it with mine.

"Well...ya. that's all I wanted to say. Thank guys and all see all you. In the next video. Buy bye." I said, waving before I turned off my camera and laughing as I fell back in my chair.

This was going to be ridiculous


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dark?! {Beware the anti-ship!}

Mark's POV

After only an hour we had gotten over a thousand messages on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and YouTube. People were congratulating us, telling us to break up, and even threatening to kill us. Neither of us cared and even even laughed at the terrible grammar some people used. Sean was just as eager as ever and seemed to have even more energy, although the Sean-Jack thing was still confusing. We had talked about it and neither of us knew how it happened.

"You know there was that once where you said in a video that there was like two sides of you. Jack and Sean." I said.

"Ya but that was more of an example to explain how it works with my girlfriend," Sean said before his face fell and he slapped his own face, "Fuck! What am I going to tell her?"

I laughed for a second. "Didn't think about that did we?" I said as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Damn Mark...She's going to kill me..." Sean looked a little worried.

"Ah come on! She wouldn't stand a chance against me." I said, puffing out my chest a little.

Sean laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you say Mark." He chuckled and went into the kitchen.

I smiled and leaned back in the chair. It was nice to have told people about us. I really liked Sean and now I didn't have to hide it. I smiled more and closed my eyes to imagine what a life I could build with my little leprechaun. I was so into my day dream that I didn't notice the fans approaching steps and the static until it was too late. I tried tried jerk upright and opened my eyes immediately when I felt stronger hands cover my mouth and hold me in place. That's when I noticed the pure what hands on my face and heated the strange crackling I was all too use to. Slenderman was holding my mouth shut with two hands and keeping my body still with the others. And then I heard someone clicking their tongue.

"Mark Mark Mark...you were too easy to capture." Dark whispered in my ear.

I felt my eyes grow larger and tried to escape Slenderman's grasp but only succeeded in making his grip tighter.

"Oh. Hold still Mark. This will only hurt for a second." Dark chuckled wickedly.

And then Dark turned his body into mist and Slenderman removed his hands from my mouth but o lying to force it open. A dark mist surrounded m and Dark swam through my veins until he was completely inside of me again. Slenderman released me and I fell out of my chair to cough and hack on the floor before falling on my side and blacking out.

Sean's POV

I was in a Skype call with {insert his girlfriend's name here} for about 3 minutes before she hung up on me and we were no longer a thing. God I hated doing that. I sighed and leaned back in the soft desk chair Mark used when he recorded videos.

"It's time for me to come out and play Sean!" Jack said.

"You think so huh?" I said with a smirk, "well good luck. I have control over my body during the day"

"So you think." Jack said before he materialized in front of me, sitting on the desk.

"What the...?" I wondered out loud.

"OPEN UP FOR JACK-A-BOY!" Jack yelled before he signed to must and flew into my mouth and knocked me out again.

{Ok I know this is short but I promise it'll get good. I've just been a bit busy with a summer class I'm taking, which will be done on Tuesday. I promise more is to come and I hope you all have a great day and had a fantastic 4th. Thanks for reading!}


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Darkest ship

Dark's POV

I woke up in full control of Mark's body again and smiled. I tried to stand and feel over, catching myself on the table. I had to get use to these new legs. After a few minutes of leaning, I stood up again and was able to stay standing. I tested my new body by stretching and walking a few steps forward. Once I had the hang of it I started walking towards the recording room.

"Jack! Are you alive?" I said as I entered the room.

I almost fell over laughing when I saw how he was laying on the floor. He was curled in a ball and sucking his thumb like a child. After laughing I went over to him and flipped him onto his back. I looked at his face for a second before slapping him. Jack's eyes flew open and he looked at me.

"What was that for Dawk?" He asked.

"To wake you up and make sure you succeeded in taking over his body." I told him.

"Fair enough," He shrugged as he got up off the floor, "so what now?"

I hadn't thought about this. I shrugged and we just stood there thinking for a few minutes. As I thought I went through Mark's darkest thoughts and ended up thinking about how to use them on Jack. I smiled as I looked him up and down. Jack was a very sexy man. His figure was only covered by boxers but it was clear that his mind had found the same path as mine. I chuckled and stepped closer to him.

"You know Jack," I said as I got even closer, "We could experiment with our new bodies."

My hands were tracing his body as Jack tried to find either an excuse not to or a reply that would get me to do what he wanted. I smiled when all he could do was nod and move to the doorway to leave the room. I followed him eagerly and we made our way to the guest room, which was still barely touched.

"Why don't you lay on it and I go get the fun things?" Jack suggested.

I shook my head. "No. I saw what you did to Mark. This is my turn." I said.

I pointed to the bed and Hav smiled as he got on it.

"Yes master." He whispered.

I shivered at his words. He knew that was a weakness of mine. My mouth twitched as I went to the small chest I had brought into this world with me the last time I was here. I opened it and smiled as I looked at all my...devices. I picked out the small knife, the rope, the whip, and the blindfold. I heard Jack giggle from behind me on the bed and knew he had been watching.

"Now now. A good boy doesn't watch what his master chooses to play with." I said as I walked back over to him.

"Sorry master. Make me pay for my behavior." Jack said with a devious smile.

I shivered again and pushed him back on the bed. "Move so your arms ar above your head." I instructed him. Jack did as he was told. I tied his hands to the posts of the head board. "Now close your eyes." I ordered. Jack compiled nicely and I put the blindfold on him. "Now sit still." I demanded. Jack smiled but didn't move. I got over him and kissed him softly. Jack's cold lips kissed me back and made me shiver. I dragged the whip across his side and laid the knife on the bed beside us. Jack shivered as the whip touched his side and I brought it back and slapped it against his skin. He let out a small whimper. "I said. Don't. Move." I whispered against his lips. Jack stilled and I continued to trace his side with the whip. I moved my lips to his neck and felt his pulse rise as I kissed up to his ear and the whip found his waist. Jack let a small whimper pass his lips. I smiled. "What's wrong my pet?" I asked.

"I want you master." Jack whispered.

I smiled and moved my lips to his chest and kissed every inch of it as I rubbed the whip across his waist. Jack arched his back ever so slightly and I slapped his waist with the whip. He stilled once more. "I know what you want pet...but you'll have to wait." I whispered against his stomach. Jack groaned and I smiled. I inched down his body and sat up when my lips almost touched the lump in his boxers and the whip had traced down his legs. I smiled as I brought the whip up to trace across the bump. Jack fought not to move as another groan passed his lips. I smiled more and leaned down to just barely kiss the lump. Jack's body twitched but not enough for me to whip him.

"Master please." Jack whined.

"You're so needy." I growled.

I slid his boxers off as he wished and began to kiss just above his belly button. I knew Jack was ready and I knew what he wanted but teasing him was just too much fun. I slid the whip over his shaft and watched as a shiver racked his body. I tapped the whip against his member to give him a tiny scare of the pain that could replace that little tap. I smiled when he was silent and still. I moved my lips down to his shaft and licked the entire thing. Jack moaned and shifted slightly. I let the whip smack against his side and waited for him to be still be for dragging my teeth across his length. Jack moaned again but didn't move.

"Good boy." I said with a smile.

I dropped the whip and rapped rapped knife from where I had left it and placed it against his inner thigh.

"Now Jack. If you don't want this to be painful you'll have to stay as still as possible." I smirked as I traced the knife lightly over and around his package bed letting it rest just under his belly button.

I began to work my lips and tongue over his entire length and his balls as my hand kept the blade pressed flat against his stomach. With every lick Jack got closer to the edge, and with each suddenly moan the knife blade made a small cut. Within minutes Jack had gone over the edge and it was all over. I licked my lips as I sat up and smiled at him. Jack's green eyes were wide open and he was panting hard as I removed his restraints and the blindfold. I smiled more and locked my legs around Jack's hips so I could flip us over. When I was on my back and Jack was above me we smiled at each other.

"Now it's masters turn to be trapped." Jack said.

I just smiled more.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Jacks fun

Jack's POV

I kissed down my masters bare chest. He rippled with muscle and power. It made me shiver thinking about what all he could do to me. I knew he could rip me apart if he wanted to. I giggled at the thought.

"What are you giggling at?" Dark said

"Your blush" I said to him.

Dark looked at me and I smiled as I kissed his belly button and watched his cheeks turn red. I kissed the waistband of his jeans and chuckled when Dark shivered. I undid the belt that held his hips and then proceeded to open his pants. I was surprised to find my package already unwrapped. I heared Dark laugh darkly when he saw my surprise.

"Mark didn't have time for underwear this morning." He said.

"I don't mind," I said before licking his whole length, "it just means I get to taste it sooner."

Dark moaned deeply. It was a deep, dark sound and it made my heart pound. I slid Dark's pants off his waist and licked his inner thigh. Dark shivered. I smiled and ran my teeth across the sensitive skin just to the right of toy. I wrapped my tongue around his shaft as he gasped from my last trick.

"Jack...didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Dark said with his teeth clenched.

"What mother?" I whispered.

I slipped the tip of his shaft into my mouth and suck on him lightly. Dark gasped again and raised his hips, shoving more into my mouth. I took it, I took it all and then some. I swallowed around him and felt his reaction, as he hardened more. I let my tongue scrape slowly across the bottom or his shaft and felt him tighten more. I sucked on Dark harder and dragged no from his mouth with every suck. Dark's hips thrust up and down, pushing and pulling his shaft from my mouth. I knew he was getting close. His abdomen was tightening and so were his balls. I smiled and sucked harder but slower, driving every month I could out of him. Within minutes Dark was to the point of no return and my mouth filled with the sweet sweet substance I had desired all this time. I swallowed and let let of my prize before licking my lips. I looked at Dark while he painted and smiled more.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

I crawled over him and kissed him lightly.

"I love you." I whispered before falling to his side.

"Ya. Ya...I licks you too, Jack." Dark said.

I smiled and closed my eyes. This powerful man just said he loved me.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: New bodies**

Mark's POV

I can't believe what I had just witnessed Dark and Jack do through my own eyes. I had "woken" up minutes before they had started whatever they were doing. I thought at first they were just going to play with each other just like they play with us. I was soooo wrong. Dark started with Jack and did awful things to him. It was like watching the 50 shades of gray movie. I wanted to close my eyes again and block it out but something in my mind kept my eyes open and made me watch everything. I struggled and fought for control but this did nothing for me.I was forced to watch as Dark not only pleased Jack but Jack pleased him in return. It was as if I was in my own hell. I shivered and let the darkness in my head swallow me again.

Sean's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Jack had had been treated like a slave and had still said he loved Dark. Was this how their relationship went? Was it like so much darker than my relationship with Mark that I had never even thought about my darker side being tortured? I still couldn't believe it and minutes had passed since they had fallen asleep. I was still trapped in my own head and couldn't seem to escape.

"Of Sean. You'll never understand how to get out of here on your own will you?" Jack's vice said.

"I thought you were asleep." I thought back.

"Darkness never sleeps." He replied, sending a shiver down my back.

I shivered again as I felt a cold creep over me and slowly closed my eyes as darkness crept in.

****That evening****

Dark's POV

I woke up in my still human body with Jack sleeping on my shoulder. I smiled and moved slowly as to not wake him. I sat on the edge of the bed and thought about what we had done and how it had felt. This human body was strong and I could already tell where I had left bruises on Jack's body. My smile disappeared as I looked at him. I don't know why I told the fool that I love him. I feel nothing for him except a mutual darkness and friendship. Other than that my heart was a black hole that nothing could fill.

I gazed at Jack for a minute longer before going to Mark's closet and looking for a decent pair of clothes. I found a pair of old torn up jeans in the back of the closet and decided those would have to work for now. I put them on and walked out into the hallway and then into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how pale my face was. Being in this body had made it more colored than normal but it was still almost as pale as the snow. I looked at my hair and noticed small brown streaks going through the midnight black I so loved. I just ran my hair through the messy mane and called it good enough. I then ventured out into the hall again and down to the kitchen to scavenge for food. This body got hungry too quickly and easily for my taste. I looked through the fridge and grabbed random bits of food out of it before settling on eating the rest of a chicken that had been in there. A few minutes in the microwave and I was in front of Mark's TV watching an old show I knew nothing about.I had been watching it for a while when I heard the floor squeak behind me and then felt cold arms wrap around my neck.

"Good evening my love." Jack said before he kissed my neck softly.

I smiled at him and continued to stuff my face and watch the TV.

"Why are you watching Dr. Who?" Jack asked as he looked up at the TV.

"I had no idea what it was and it seems interesting so I started watching it." I said after swallowing another bite.

"Ah," Jack said as he came around the side of the ouch and then plopped down beside me, "This is a good one...maybe like...the 3rd or 4th Doctor."

"The what?" I asked.

"That's what they call him. The Doctor." Jack explained.

"I gathered that. But why the numbers?" I asked again.

"Oh! That's to tell which season you're on and stuff." Jack said as he shifted in his seat.

"Oh…," I said, "Will you help me understand this more?" I asked as I set the now empty plate on the coffee table in front of us.

"Of course!" Jack said, a little too excitedly, "But we'll have to start at the beginning with William Hartnell."

"Alright fine." I said and sat back against the seat.

"Good!" Jack said happily as he grabbed the remote, logged onto netflix, and laid his head in my lap, "Lets begin!"

And that's how we spent our evening. Just watching Dr. Who and talking about it as if Jack were teaching a whole class about it and I was his only student. It was nice. Just sitting there with him. I felt a smile cross my face and didn't notice when my dead heart beat once.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Human changes**

Dark's POV

We had sat there on the couch for a few hours now and Jack had fallen asleep in my lap. I smiled as I saw his sleeping face smile at a dream he was having. I chuckled softly when he mumbled something in his sleep. I bent my head down and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. I watched him smile more and shift in his sleep before I felt it again. It was small but a noticeable two beats of my heart and then it stopped again. I was confused for a minute before it happened again and I understood what was happening.

Being quiet and careful I lifted Jack's head up and off my lap before getting off the couch and letting him down on the couch again. After I made sure I hadn't woken him up I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It was as I feared. The light brown streaks in my midnight black hair, that I had barely noticed before, had grown and now my hair was half brown half black. I looked more and saw my own eyes shift from their normal red to a bright warm brown color before they went back to red. I gasped and looked at my shaking hands. They were no longer pale white but a light caramel color. 'What is going on with me?!' I thought 'Am I becoming more human than demon?' I shuddered at that thought. I gasped when my heart beat again, three beats this time. I needed to find out if Jack was going through the same thing.

I ran back to the living room and over to the couch where Jack was just waking up. He was sitting up when he saw me run into the room and over to him.

"What's wrong Dark? Find Mark's porn collection?" He joked with a laugh.

"Jack this is more serious than that. Look at me." I ordered him.

Jack did as he was told and even sat still as I inspected him. His brown hair was peppered with more white than usual. One of Jack's eyes was it's normal neon green and the other was bright blue. Jack's skin had also gone from it's normal pale white to a light cream color. I bent my head to his chest and listened for the beats. When they came I gasped. Jack's heart had beat 4 times and this time he had felt it too.

"Dark?" Jack said with a shaky voice.

"I'm here." I said.

"What's happening to us, Dark?" Jack whispered.

"I don't know," I said, "I promise I'll figure it out tho ok?"

"Ok…" Jack said as I stood and faced him.

Jack stood as well and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I smiled as I held him in comfort. We shivered together as we felt our hearts beat 5 times together. I hugged him tighter and pulled him closer. We may not have known what was going on but I had a guess that it had to do with the people in our heads.


	20. Announcement

So I have writers block but Uhhh felt like you guys deserved to know what was going on. I'm going to end my story at 20 chapters and then ask if you guys would like a sequel. I'm writing the last few now (or as much as I can with writers block). I'll post them one at a time once they're done. While I'm doing that I'll also be starting a Johnlock fic. I'm also very busy with school and I apologize for that. I hope you guys can forgive me. Love ya ^-^  
-Bullet


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Why is This Happening?

Mark POV

When I woke up again I was in my bed. I closed my eyes again to sleep some more when I remembered something and shot straight up. I was in my bed. My own bed. Me. In my own body. My hands flew to my face to make sure I wasn't dreaming. When I was able to feel my face and the smooth skin of it I smiled and almost shouted with joy. I looked around and found Sean still asleep next to me. At least I hoped it was Sean and not Jack. I poked at him softly before rolling him over and kissing him softly in an attempt to wake him up. Sean's gorgeous blue eyes opened slowly to look into mine. I smiled more and broke away from him.

"Good morning beautiful." I said softly.

"Good morning." Sean said as he smiled.

"Notice anything different?" I asked.

It took Sean a second but then his eyes grew wide and he threw his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back and let him sit there in my arms.

"We're here...together….in our own bodies…." Sean stuttered.

I nodded and hugged him tighter. We were having such a sweet moment that we didn't even notice anything was wrong until we heard a noise coming from the room beyond the bedroom door. When we did we sprang apart and looked around the rest of the room. It had been trashed. things were thrown everywhere and there was even a broken lamp on the floor. I got out of the bed and looked around it better. There were cracks and holes in the wall. Things were everywhere and neither of us knew how they had gotten where they are.

"Mark what happened here?" Sean asked me from the bed.

"I have no idea baby." I said

I went to the door and pressed my ear to it. I heard yelling. One voice was deep and close to my own and another was higher and closer to Sean's. My eyes widened when I realized what had happened.

Dark and Jack had their own bodies….


	22. Woo!

To all those who fear that was the end! It is not the end yet! There are going to be a maximum of 20 chapters and a pending squeal. I love all of my reviews and everyone that is happy with my writing. I'm glad I can make so many of you happy. I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can get past my writers block. Happy reading!


	23. Chapter 19

Jack's POV {About 10 minutes earlier}

Once the screaming was done and the pain had ended I lay on the floor panting. What had just happened to me? It felt like I had been split in half. The pain was so intense, it had felt like being cut in half by a chain saw. I looked up and still saw Dark struggling with what I was assuming had just happened to me. Dark's body convulsed and he staggered in strange ways, as if his body was trying to push out a ghost. He jerked and fell before trying to stand and falling again. I hurried over to him to be pushed away by a sudden burst of energy and light coming off of him. When I looked back Dark was laying on the ground on his side and everything was too quiet. I scrambled over to him again and sat so I could lay his head in my lap.

"My dark master….please wake up." I asked quietly.

I kissed his cold lips softly and sat back waiting. It took a few minutes but Dark's beautiful blood red eyes finally opened and I was able to smile down at him.

"I'm so glad you're awake….and alive." I said.

Dark just blinked at me. He looked confused and stunned. I took that time to examine him closer. Darks hair had returned to it's full midnight black color and his skin was it's normal ghostly grey. His eyes held no sign of changing to Mark's deep brown color. I smiled like an idiot knowing that I was probably back to normal too and that's why Dark looked so confused.

"We're back to normal master." I cooed softly.

"I see that." Dark said sharply.

Yup. He was definitely back to normal. Dark closed his eyes and lied still for a long time. The only indicator that he wasn't dead was his chest moving up and down slowly.

"What happened Jack?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"I don't know. I just remember hugging you and collapsing into pain, and then a bright light." I explained as much as I could.

"What kind of light? And what sort of pain?" Dark asked, immediately sitting up to face me.

"It felt like something was pulling apart from me. And the light was so bright I could've sworn I was looking into the depths of hell." I told him.

Dark stood up quickly and started pacing. He had a serious look on his face as he did, it scared me a little. I stood up and walked beside him. I watched as he paced back and forth.

"What's wrong Dark?" I asked.

A course slap came across my face and I blinked before turning back to Dark and looking at him confused.

"First, you must always address me as what I am to you. Your master," He said, "Second, it means something very bad has happened."

Sean's POV {Back to the present!}

("Holy fucking nigger dicks") {Momentary Zane entrance...}

I got off the bed and wandered towards Mark, who was still at the door. I touched his arm and he jumped into the air. I snickered a little and then hugged his waist when he noticed it was just me.

"Jesus Sean….nearly gave me a heart attack." He said softly.

"Sorry." I said. Still giggling softly.

I looked up at Mark and smiled. The man may have been short but he still beat me by an inch or two. In that moment when we were just standing there staring into eachothers eyes and feeling like everything was ok, was when everything went wrong again. We hadn't even heard the footsteps coming up to the door.

Dark's POV

I pulled open the door quickly, revealing the naked couple before me. They stood there in shock looking at me and Jack, who was a few steps behind me. I looked past them and into the room. Their trapped souls had done a number on it before they had settled on the bed and regenerated their own souls hadn't even bothered to regenerate their clothes for them. The room was completely trashed, some of the walls even had holes in them. When I looked back to Mark and his stupid lover, Sean I think his name was, I noticed he was glaring at me. I let a smirk cross my face in response.

"What? Don't like what we've done with your bodies?" I chuckled softly as I asked the rhetorical question.

Of course Mark only glared at me and pushed the other man behind him slowly. I smiled more and clicked my tongue.

"You know what this means, Mark," I said and looked back at Jack, "We both do."

Mark glared at me more and just stood there for a few minutes before moving towards me a little and puffing up his chest to be the extra inch taller to look into my eyes.

"You're not getting out this time Dark. I won't let you ruin this for me again." He said challengingly.

I just smiled even more.

Mark's POV

I glared at my alter ego. Challenged him even. I wasn't going to let him ruin my life again. Not after what he did last time. I wasn't going to let him kill the one I love and cherish and worked for again. I wasn't going to let Sean die. I was going to fight Dark again and this time he would never come out of his fucking cage. I looked up at him and smiled, and the evil bastard just smiled back.


	24. AN thing

No one fear! AN here! Anyway. I know it's been forever but I promise there is going to be one last chapter it is just very very very long and will probably be several parts. Please don't think that I left the story off right when it was getting good. I swear there is more I've just been extremely busy. I promise the first part of the final chapter will be out sometime this week. Thanks for reading!

-AN


	25. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The End? (Part 1)

Mark's POV

I smiled back at Dark. The bastard had no idea what was going through my mind at that very moment. While we'd been talking I'd managed to step back into the room a few feet and get my hand around the lamp I keep on the desk, close to the door. Luckly Dark had followed me in and hadn't noticed my movements too much. When I saw his expression go from the smirk he had had to confused at my own smile I knew the time was right to strike. I grabbed the lamp and swung it at Dark's head as hard as I could. With my movements being as quick as they were he only had seconds to react and lucky for me he didn't move quick enough.

WHAM!

The lamp smashed into the side of Dark's head and shattered into pieces, but it wasn't enough to do more than cause him to stumble a few inches and grab his head before he was turned to me and his eyes filled with rage.

"Now I was gonna be nice about this Mark," He said, "But now you've made me very angry."

With that last sentence he snapped his fingers and Jack flew out from behind him and over to where Sean had been standing innocently. Jack grabbed Sean by his wrist with one hand and then had him pinned against his body with a knife to Sean's throat in seconds.

"Mark!" Yelled Sean.

"Shhh…" Jack said softly, "You wouldn't want my knife to slip would you?"

Sean immediately shut up but the fear and worry never left his perfect blue eyes. My mouth hung open and a mistake was made as Sean and Jack held my attention for a few minutes too long and gave Dark the chance to attack me. In mere seconds I was flung across the room and slammed into the wall. I didn't even slide down the wall before Dark was there with his hand against my throat, forcing me up against the wall. His smile was purely evil and his eyes had gone a shade darker than blood. I could feel my heart racing in my chest but I knew I had to do something to save myself and Sean. With as much force as I could muster I brought my leg up hard and aimed for Dark's balls. I made the connection and fell from his hand as we both hit the floor. Dark lay in pain as I slowly caught my breath before running out of the room and into the kitchen. When I got there I had time to look through only three drawers before I heard his steps approaching.

"Mark...you naughty boy…." He said eerily, "What a dirty trick to pull on you new master…."

I searched faster as his steps got closer and closer and my heart beat got faster and faster. I finally found what I wanted Just as I heard him enter the room behind me.

"Hmm….there you are you bad boy….we'll have to fix that." He said as he came closer.

I stood there motionless and let Dark come closer and closer to me until I could almost feel his breath on my neck. I waited until I heard him stop in his tracks before I spun around, raised my arm and brought the knife I had been holding down on his arm. I felt the impact of the knife, saw the blood, and heard Dark scream before my body even knew how to react. With one final decision I twisted the knife into his arm and tried to run out of the kitchen again. But I wasn't fast enough. With his other arm Dark grabbed me and threw me to the ground with enough force to daze me and leave me lying there long enough for him to remove the knife from his arm.

"Ouch…" He said as he pulled it out with a sickening popping sound, "I'm going to have to teach you some manners….."

With that Dark was towering over me and laughing like the maniac he was. I tried to scoot backwards and away from him but his foot came crashing down on my left leg, breaking it and foiling any type of escape plan I had. I screamed in pain. Distantly I heard Sean call my name from the bedroom where Jack still held him captive. I looked up at Dark as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Ooo….look at the late in your eyes. It's so beautiful," He said, "Too bad you'll be dead and they'll turn lifeless."

I opened my mouth to say something but it was replaced with a scream as Dark suddenly kneeled and plunged to knife into my side before he dragged it up, cutting me open like a prized pig. I saw him smirk again as he stood and moved away from me to go to the door. I saw his mouth open but heard no sound. And then I saw Jack dragging Sean into the kitchen with him. I saw Sean's look of terror and tried to reach for him with my right arm, as my left was trying to cover up the gash in my side. But as I reached for him, Dark's foot came down on my wrist, wrenching my shoulder from it's socket and breaking my wrist. I would've screamed if I could've felt it but my vision was already fading to white. I smiled at Sean before I couldn't see him anymore and the life left my body as my world turned a bright white color and the only sound I heard was Sean's voice.

"Mark!"


	26. Chapter 202

Chapter 20: The End (Finale)

Sean's POV

I was running through the hospital as fast as I could. I had landed here a few months ago on a plane as soon as I'd heard about Mark's accident. I'd been staying at his house since then and I'd just gotten the call this morning. I ran past the receptionist who yelled out at me.

"Sorry! I'm here to see Mark Edward Fischbach!" I yelled back at her.

The lady huffed but sat back down at her desk and I ran on. I ran to Mark's room, number 200. I'd been here so many times since it had happened. I stopped right outside the door and gasped for breath before entering and sitting in my usual spot right next to his hospital bed. If the doctors were right, today was the day that Mark opened his eyes for the first time in 3 months. The car accidnet had done a number on him. His left leg and right wrist were broken, his right shoulder had been completely dislocated, and there was a huge gash in his side from where a pieces of the other car had stabbed him deeply. He was lucky to have survived it all. The call this morning had been about how his stitches were coming along and how around 10AM his eye lids had fluttered and he had shifted a little, as if he was waking up from a long sleep. I had gotten too excited and the doctors had to tell me to wait until noon so I could see him and be around when he woke up, they'd call if he woke up before then.

I had been daydreaming for so long that I hadn't noticed Mark's eyes open and his body shift, but when I snapped out of my dream I looked back to see his brown eyes staring at me. O smiled brightly at him.

"Hey buddy! How you feeling?" I said.

I was smiling and so excited that the first words Marl had said in months, although raspy and soft, stung me to the core and shocked !e out of all words.

"I...I'm sorry...Who are you?"

END

AN.

Ok so I know some of you won't be too happy with that end but I will leave a section tomorrow where you can ask me questions about anything in the book and or even rant about something. You may start asking questions now but I would advise waiting so that I can get to everyone easier. Thank you for understanding.


	27. Q and A

Alright! Here's the chapter where you can ask questions about anything at all as long as it's in the story.

List of things you could ask about if you can't think of anything:

How did you think of the end?

WHY THAT ENDING?

Why coma theory?

Bu seriously...ask anything...anything at all.


	28. INCOMING SEQUEL

BEWARE FOR THE SEQUEL IS IN COMING AND THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET SPICY! I promise in the sequel things will be explained. It may not be explained in the way that you guys would like it to be explained but this is how I'm going to do it. Sorry. To answer one question I saw: Sean was in Mark's dream state because Mark subconsciously loves him although outside of the dream state he has nothing but brotherly love for him...I mean right now he doesn't even remember him so maybe that hidden love will come forward right ;) But anyway Sean is going to get into a bit of trouble during the explanation of everything before the accident and that's all I'm saying...I promise the first chapter will be out very soon!


	29. Sequel

IT'S HERE! THE SEQUEL HAS ARRIVED! You can find it on my page if you want to read it ^-^ It already has two chapters.


	30. Discord

Ok so I thought maybe it might be cool to talk to you guys...like in real time...maybe get some ideas off of you guys...so I created a discord channel for **SPECIFICALLY **and **ONLY **Septiplier ideas and questions for me, about me, or about the story. If you want to join me on the Discord channel go to discordapp. com (If you don't already have one/don't know what it is) create an account (again if you don't have one already, and then go to this link: discord. gg/ 0t6ygHnYRPP1ZePC to get the code to join my chat room. This isn't mandatory I just thought it would be a fun way to talk to you guys and swap ideas. Have fun ^-^


	31. Final AN

I'm just leaving this here for anyone who follows this story and not the sequel even though you totally should. Anyway. I have set up a tumblr for this series. It will be used for questions and answers for the authors (Yes authors but you'll have to read the sequel to find out why), and sometimes even questions and answers with the characters. I hope I see familiar usernames there and maybe some unfamiliar ones as well. Have fun and even if you don't follow the tumblr page I will still have content for you in the sequel!

-AN

www. tumblr blog /i-write-septiplier


End file.
